


A Fluffy Fix

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They were in a tight spot, but Jim had a solution.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Fluffy Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for Melting Pot Fanfiction's Tropes & Fandoms. This is my first foray into a completely Star Trek story and not a crossover. And while it's short, I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Trope: Bed/Blanket Sharing  
> Fandom: Star Trek  
> Characters: James T. Kirk, Spock
> 
> This had been betaed by Grammarly; any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the Star Trek world. I am not making any money off of this.

Jim regarded his first officer carefully. He knew he wouldn't be happy with the news he was about to share.

"What is it?" Spock questioned.

"Well," Jim shrugged, "I've got good news and bad news."

A slight tick of an eyebrow before Spock said, "Bad news first, please."

"There is only one bed left."

No outward response. "...And the good news?"

Jim grinned. "The bed is big enough that we can share!"

Silence.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well, why not?"

"I will sleep on the couch."

"But--"

"No."

"We can make a pillow wall between us," Jim offered.

Spock weighed the pros and cons of this suggestion.

"And I promise to stick to my side," Jim offered.

* * *

The next morning, Spock was relieved to find the pillow wall they'd created had held steadfast all night. Jim tended to spoon, Jim's words, not Spock's, whoever his bedmate was and Spock preferred his personal space thank you very much.


End file.
